


A dream

by LadyNighty12



Series: Eremin Week 2020 baby [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Armin says fuck, Gen, Kinda, Let Armin Say Fuck, Levi and Eren are brothers, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, lorax au, well it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNighty12/pseuds/LadyNighty12
Summary: "Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not" -Dr. Seuss, The Lorax.Eren might not have cared that much about trees, but he cared about Armin and that was enough.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Eremin Week 2020 baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Ereminweek 2020





	A dream

**Author's Note:**

> Look, before you ask me why the fuck did I make a Lorax Au, let me explain. I was watching the movie the other day and the way Ted did everything to make Audrey happy reminded me of Eren's want to take Armin to the sea. And the prompt was flowers so... close enough.  
> I took some liberties with the universe, since some things are not explained in the movie.  
> Also, English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out.

He loved Armin’s eyes.

There was something in them, something so beautiful and almost otherworldly that he couldn’t describe with words. And boy, had he tried.

Others had compared his eyes to the man-made sea, but to Eren that was bullshit and downplayed their beauty. That bit of water could never compare to the lovely tone of blue in Armin’s eyes. Maybe though… maybe they looked like what the real sea had been years ago, but that was something Eren would never see, something he could only picture in his mind whenever his older brother would read the tales of the Earth years ago that their grandfather had wrote for them.

Tales that had brought him to this moment, with a seed he needed to protect with his life.

Because there was just one thing he loved more than Armin’s eyes, and that was Armin himself. He would do anything to make him happy, and if Armin wanted a tree, then Eren would give him a tree. No matter the cost.

And yet, he hadn’t been counting on Rod Reiss trying to stop him by any means necessary, and for a moment he was pretty sure he was going to kill him, but then his mother and brother kicked the asses of Reiss' men in more ways than one, helping him without hesitation so he could reach the town’s square and plant the last seed on Earth where everyone could see.

But to his surprise, he had to convince the people to take his side. He was sure that, hadn’t in been for Armin making himself a way between the crowd, they would have taken the seed from his hands and broken it without regards of humanity’s future. But Armin had been there, stomping with determination and yelling in their faces about the fucking mistake they were making and the wonderful possibilities a tree could bring to mankind.

He thought he couldn't possibly love him more, and then he proved him wrong with his speech.

So, after that speech and Levi kicking Reiss’ crotch when he was the only idiot that wouldn't join the cause, all that was left was to plant the seed.

His hands trembled as he dug into the hole Hanji, Levi’s partner, had made with the bulldozer they “borrowed”. He couldn’t believe this was really happening, that he was the one to give the first step to take back the world they had been given.

“Hurry up, brat” Levi kicked his back taking advantage of the fact that he was kneeling in the floor “Everyone’s waiting”

He tried to ignore the voice of his mother saying “Hey, be nice to your brother” and Hanji rambling about the myths around trees and how they could finally verify them as he put the seed into the hole and proceeded to cover it with dirt. There, now it just needed…

“You have to tell me how you got that seed” Armin’s face greeted him as he looked up. He was kneeling in front of him, his hands holding a water can and his eyes…

God, his eyes.

Before, whenever Armin talked about the trees and the way Earth used to be there was something in his eyes that made him look like he was having an amazing dream. And now, Eren was certain that even if one day the air was clean enough to see the stars, they would definitely pale against the shine in Armin’s eyes. He wasn’t having an amazing dream anymore, he was _living it._

“I will” he croaked, feeling himself blush as a result of both Armin’s closeness and shame because of how dumb he must look right now.

Armin just hummed as he watered the soil, but then, before Eren could even stand up to dust himself off, he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers “Guess we’ll have to marry, then”

Eren almost died right then and there.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, Audrey did say she would marry the one that would give her a tree. It's only fair if Armin did the same, even if I didn't write the scene.  
> Writing about the “man-made sea" made me remember the “man-made sun" in Tegami Bachi... I need to reread the manga. Though, before I go, some words of wisdom:  
> “Cause when a guy does something stupid once, well that’s because he’s a guy. But if he does the same stupid thing twice, that’s usually to impress some girl.”


End file.
